


Of Force and Shadows

by DaniJayNel, LuciferneverLies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collab, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Rating May Change, Superhero/Supernatural AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/pseuds/LuciferneverLies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha sometimes wished she lived a much simpler life. In a world where creatures invisible to the naked human eyes never existed - and she and her roommate both had normal things to worry about. Yet this world was anything but normal, so she decided to save it from unseen and quite visible beings. By day Sasha is your average journalist, by night she's much more than that. But will she be ready when the unknown comes knocking on her door?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is actually important, so read this before actually going into the fiction, please?
> 
> This story will be co-written with CanaanAlphardForever, but there is a catch. We will each be writing half of the entire story, if you're a fan of Dani (CanaanAplhardForever) than you will already know how this works. If not I'll explain what the rules are, that Dani came up with.
> 
> 1: We are not allowed to talk about the plot.  
> 2: No events of the future will allow to be mentioned.  
> 3: The new chapter must be written without the other knowing what will happen.  
> 4: The person writing the new chapter is allowed to do whatever makes sense with the current plot, including events, characters ect. There is no limits as long as it correlates with the plot.
> 
> This means while I wrote chapter one, Dani has no idea what the plot will actually be. I did not discuss anything with Dani, and she will discover how this story starts by reading the complete chapter. It'll be in a similar fashion when Dani writes chapter two. Dani can take the plot in any direction she would like to, and I wouldn't know about it until it's posted. Since this is a secret between the two of us it might cause some plot-holes, and we will more than likely just wing it - please excuse that. I'll be writing the uneven numbers(1,3,5,7,ect) and Dani has the even numbers(2,4,6,8 - so on).

She heaved a heavy sigh, staring blankly at the computer screen. Her back was starting to ache, and she was sure a headache would present itself. She had been sitting at her desk since 9 that morning once the assignment was given to her. 

That was three hours ago.

 _What to write_ , she groaned inwardly,  _I have to have something prepped by this evening_. 

A buzz irritated her thigh. She jumped—startled—before looking around the office. When she knew no one was looking in her general direction she pulled out her phone with a glare. 

“Someone better be dying,” she muttered quietly under her breath. She slid her finger over the screen to read the message that awaited her. 

 **Asshole** : _Hey are you coming home for lunch bitch tits?_

She looked up at the clock, brows slightly furrowed. She had two minutes left of work before her much needed hour long break. A growl rumbled in her stomach, making her sigh as she looked at the screen of her computer. She had the header nicely written, but barely any words to form the article. 

Another wave of vibrations went off in her hand. She looked down at the screen with a scowl. 

 **Asshole** : _Hello? Earth to space cadet?_

 **Asshole** _: You haven’t_ _died of work related causes have you?_

 **Asshole** : _Does this mean I can keep your shit or sell it?_

 **Asshole** : _S a s h a, hello?_

Sasha stood from her seat, rolling her eyes while she typed her affirmative—followed by a colorful array of collective swears. Sasha quickly sorted her desk; logging off the computer for now, picking up her purse, and then stepped away without looking where she was going. 

Just as Sasha rounded someone’s cubical she felt something solid bump against her—a person if that ‘ooft’ was anything to go by. Carefully she reached out, preventing herself and the other person from falling. Her eyes squeezed shut in case they did.

“Sorry about that!” Sasha said quickly when she noticed they were still standing. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, Ms. Braus,” a feminine voice spoke sharply, causing Sasha to stiffen. “I would be better if you watched where you’re going. Why are you in such a hurry?” 

“M-ms. R-r-ral.” Sasha stammered. She opened her eyes, stepping back with a wince when her stomach grumbled. “I, uh, I was on my way out. For lunch.” 

“Oh.” Ms. Ral hummed. “Will the article be on my desk before you clock out tonight?” 

Sasha looked at her boss for a moment. She had only been working for Ms. Ral’s company, RalCorp, for a year and her boss liked her work—usually. Sasha thought back to the barely written article she left waiting for her. Another stomach rumble caused her to look at Ms. Ral’s face.

“I’ll have it done, ma’am,” Sasha assured with a smile. “It’s already drafted, and I’ll work on it when I get back.” 

“That’s all that matters then.” Ms. Ral smiled at her. “I gave you the assignment because I believe you’d deliver. Please, don’t disappoint me.” 

With that Sasha watched her boss make her leave. Sasha felt a little guilty for lying, but she was hungry. Another set of vibrations indicated that her phone was still in hand. Suspecting that the messages were from her roommate, Sasha shoved the device into her purse. 

She made her exit without another accidental collision, giving the security guard, a big burly man named Mike, a wave. Once she was a good distance away from the building Sasha slipped into one of the main alleys within the city. 

Sasha stood in one of the darkest spots just out of sight and closed her eyes. Within seconds her body evaporated into thin air. 

In the blink of an eye Sasha’s whole form reappeared in the living room of her apartment. The lights were off, indicating that her roommate wasn’t there. Feeling perplexed Sasha pulled her phone out of her bag to check her phone.

 **Asshole:** _Oi, the scanners picked something up two blocks from here, when are ya getting home?_

 **Asshole:** _Bitch Tits it’s a level six – you know the nasty slimy bastards?_

 **Asshole:** _Sasha I can solo but your ass owes me big time, so how bout ordering our fav – and don’t leave me two containers this time, yeah?_

 

“That was one time,” Sasha muttered, clicking out of the text. She opened the food app to place their order. She had fifty minutes left, lunch should arrive in twenty. Without having much else to do, Sasha plopped down on the couch, grabbed a book to read, and settled in to wait.                                                                      

Ten minutes into waiting for their food the front door to the apartment swung open. Sasha looked up from her book in time to see the scowl on her roommate’s freckled face. 

“Have I ever told you how much I fuckin’ hate Goblins,” her roommate growled, sourly. 

“Maybe once or twice,” Sasha chuckled, closing her book. She took in her roommate’ appearance and noticed how her clothes wetly clung to her body, which caused her roommate to cross her arms. Sasha flicked her gaze back to her roommate’s face, again, seeing how the hair stuck to her face with green looking glop on random strands. “What exactly happened, Ymir?” 

“What exactly happened?” Ymir repeated, scowl deepening. “Those bastards explode into oozy shit when they die, that’s what happened. And my dumb ass fell into the river after three of them came at me.” 

Sasha didn’t exactly mean to, she really tried, but the laughter bubbled at the base of her throat and the sound escaped. Sasha felt bad that Ymir fell into the river, but she knew Ymir was the one who had said she could handle it. Her laughter only grew louder after Ymir flipped her off. 

“Oi, asshole the river is colder this time of year,” Ymir grumbled. From the look of it Sasha would have guessed that Ymir was trying not to laugh herself. Eventually Ymir caved, cracking a grin. “Fine, the shits funny. They make the stupidest noise when they die.” 

“Sorry, sorry,” Sasha gasped out between breaths. She reigned in her laughter after a moment of looking at Ymir with a grin. “To cheer you up lunch will be here soon, so why not shower in the meantime?”

“A shower sounds like a bloody dream right now,” Ymir groaned. “I wish you were there, though,” Ymir admitted, pulling off her shirt. “Could have used that teleporting ability of yours.” 

“Only because you don’t have to waste cash on a cab.” Sasha snorted, rolling her eyes while Ymir walked past her. “I can do more than just teleport you know?” 

“Yeah, well whatever you say side kick.” Ymir laughed, stopping at the door to her bedroom cocking her head. “Food’ll be here inna minute. It’s that one guy who likes to stomp instead of walk.” 

“Your super hearing is always remarkable.” Sasha groaned, looking at her phone to check the time. “But at least the food’s here on time,” she sighed before looking back at Ymir, “hurry with your shower, yeah?” 

“Ten minutes or less tops.” Ymir mock saluted. “Just don’t leave me with two containers, Wonder Boob.” 

“That was one time!” Sasha shouted to Ymir’s retreating form. A smile over took her features once she heard Ymir’s laugh. “You're so lucky that I love you, Asshole,” Sasha grumbled playfully, once the knock drew her attention to the door. 

When Sasha opened the door she was greeted by a tall, scowling blonde. He shoved the bag that had their food in it towards her. 

“Your total is $25.76,” he told Sasha plainly, as if he were bored of her very presence. Sasha noticed his eyes scanning the living room.

“She’s clearly busy, Reiner,” Sasha bit out after digging out a ten and twenty dollar bill. “Here’s thirty, keep the change.” She took the bag and threw the bills at Reiner before he could utter a word, slamming the door in his face. 

“Geez, the nerve of that douche,” she grumbled, taking the food over to the table in front of the couch. Once she set the bag down she walked over to the kitchen area to grab drinks, figuring Ymir could use a beer and Sasha was thirsty.

“Aye, I heard the door slam.” 

“You clearly knew who was at the door, ‘Mir,” Sasha said, sighing. “Reiner seemed to have been looking for you.”

“Oh,” was all Ymir managed to say at first. Sasha looked over in Ymir’s direction, where she stood near the fridge, towel drying her hair. 

“That was a fast shower.” 

“Yeah, well I just needed to wash my hair and body,” Ymir answered Sasha with a smirk, once Ymir draped the towel on her shoulders. “And is he still a sour piss over me rejecting him?” 

“Looked like it.” Sasha laughed. “I got you a beer, and the foods on the table.” 

“Right, let’s dig in before you head back off to work.” Ymir nodded towards the couch, moving to take the beer from Sasha. “Also, how is work by the way?” 

Sasha took the gesture by going over to sit, drink in hand, with Ymir close behind. She didn’t know what to say, especially when she was distracted by the way her stomach rumbled. A tsk from Ymir caused Sasha to look back at her. 

“Maybe you should stuff your face before tellin’ me.” Ymir grinned. “That way I can hear you over the sound of your stomach.” 

“I knew there was a reason I dubbed you Asshole on my phone,” Sasha said, sighing. Her cheeks flushed when another rumble made itself known. “Not a word, Ymir.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” Ymir said, popping open the beer that Sasha had handed to her. “You love me, otherwise you wouldn’t put up with my shit.” 

Sasha didn’t say anything at first. She had already grabbed a container that held her favourite noodles, and wasted no time in taking a hearty bite. Sasha heard Ymir chuckle before Ymir took a swig of her drink. 

“We’ve been together for years,” Sasha said in between bites. “Who else would put up with your shit?” 

“Loads of people,” Ymir countered, belching. “Not my fault we were dropped off at the same doorstep.” 

“You wouldn’t change it.” 

“Maybe, sometimes.” Ymir shrugged, oddly sombre. “I mean who’da thought two orphans would end up on the same doorstep with superpowers?” 

“Definitely wasn’t easy for Granny,” Sasha acknowledged, grinning sadly. “Let’s not dwell on that ‘Mir.” 

“Right, it’s depressing shit.” Ymir agreed with a nod, taking another drink. “Any-who, how’s work Wonder Tits? Not too hard right. Boss not being a bitch?” 

“Work’s fine. Ms. Ral’s impressed with my work so far,” Sasha said, taking another bite of her noodles. “Right now she has me writing about the meteor that caused the forest fire that spread to Maria in Vale.”

“Vale’s like three states over,” Ymir added, giving Sasha a puzzled look. “They still think it was a meteor?”

“Witnesses reported something falling from the sky moments before the fire began,” Sasha answered, putting her container down on the table to grab her drink. “Of course to us that could mean anything, but you know how normal people are.”

“Right, right.” Ymir hummed, squinting her eyes in thought. “Nothing on our radars show anything, but in case it’s something do you think we’ll be ready?”

“I dunno, ‘Mir,” Sasha admitted. “Between your strength and my agility I think we can handle just about anything, but we’re not in Vale.” Sasha took a sip of her drink, a hum bubbling in her throat. “I think for now we should worry about saving the humans from themselves and unseen forces.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Ymir said with a sigh. “I think we should be good for now. Goblins tend to lie low when a few of them die. Can’t say the same for humans and their mayhem.”

Sasha rolled her eyes. Creatures like the Goblins usually weren’t swayed to stop harming humans. Humans, however, were easily swayed if talked to, and could be handed in to authorities.

“Speaking of humans and their mayhem, did you fix your suit?” Sasha asked finally, peering over at Ymir. “We’re supposed to patrol the city tonight, and you’re the one who wanted to keep our identities hidden.”

“It’ll be ready when you get home.” Ymir waved Sasha off, downing the rest of her beer. “Figure out what you were going to write for the article?”

“Probably losses Maria sustained, and our condolences for the lost,” Sasha answered, feeling better knowing what she was going to write. “I knew talking to you would help.” 

“What can I say,” Ymir started, “I’m kind of the shit.” A belch followed that statement, making Sasha roll her eyes.

“And the moment is over.” Sasha stood from the couch then, looking around their apartment. “This place will be cleaned when I get back right?”

“If I don’t pass out, sure.”

“Ymir.”

“Okay, fine. Yes, mother.” Ymir glared for a moment, before deflating. “You were always the clean freak anyhow. Lemme get another beer and then I’ll start cleaning.”

Before Ymir could get up, Sasha focused, brows furrowing, as she held out her hand. A beer bottle appeared before them, causing Sasha to grin.

“Here, Grumpy,” she said, extending the beer towards Ymir. “I’ve got to head back to work.”

“Alrighty, tits.” Ymir grinned, taking the beer from Sasha gratefully. “Place will be cleaned and I’ll be waiting for you with dinner.”

“Okay, just not pizza again.”

“Fine, I’ll cook.”

“Okay maybe pizza will be okay then,” Sasha joked, grinning. “Love you!” 

Sasha saw Ymir open her mouth. With a wide grin Sasha grabbed her purse and phone and disappeared just as the ‘f’ escaped from Ymir’s tongue.

Once Sasha appeared in the alleyway she checked her phone. She had ten minutes to spare, but decided it was best to hurry on to work to start and finish her article. Carefully checking the people walking by, Sasha made her way out. The flow of people that moved around her was a little staggering.

Some must be on their way back to work, while others were just now heading out for lunch. Casually looking at her phone, Sasha saw that it was a little after 2. So it was plausible. 

Sasha nearly dropped her phone when someone bumped into her. A jolt of electricity shot through her causing Sasha to turn and see who it was.

Brown met grey. A very beautiful, yet cold looking grey. Sasha felt her heart sputter as she looked at the other woman who seemed to be looking back at her. She was about the same height as Sasha. Creamy pale skin, hair as dark as the night sky, tucked inside a red scarf that wrapped delicately around her neck.

The woman furrowed her brows, causing Sasha’s heart to stop. Sasha was staring, she knew she was. Yet she couldn’t help it. Sasha noticed the way the woman’s neutral expression morphed into a slight glare. She pulled up her scarf to hide her face and turned around.

Sasha almost wanted to call out to the woman when she began to walk away. The ‘wait!’ was at the tip of her tongue, almost tumbling out, but she stopped herself. What was she to say? More so, what was she to ask?

Nothing. There was nothing but a simple moment.

Sasha turned the way she was originally walking in. She spotted the company building. She was close, but she needed to hurry so that she could start on her article.

By the time Sasha made it to her desk her thoughts drifted back to the woman she had bumped into. While she tried to collect enough thought to type her paper, she felt the jolt still spark in her shoulder.

“I forgot to say sorry,” Sasha mumbled absentmindedly.

As if it were a mere afterthought. 

Choosing to ignore it in favour of working, Sasha cracked her knuckles. She had five hours left before she would head home to Ymir and crime fighting. She wasn’t about to let those five hours go to waste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit I finally wrote the next chapter for this fic. I dunno, just suddenly felt like it. Bae, hope you like where I took the plot! Am excited to see what you do with chapter 3 :D

Fortunately Sasha had managed to use the last five hours to actually write something decent enough to submit. Most of her co-workers had already headed on home, and the five hours had just about finished when Sasha sat back, rubbing her tired eyes and sighing. Petra had left an hour ago, telling Sasha to email her completed article the moment it was finished. Sasha stared at the email she had just sent, vaguely feeling like she should have taken a few extra minutes to edit a little more, but ultimately already so exhausted that she was beyond caring. And she was hungry. Insanely hungry.

It was already pretty dark outside, and in her hurry to get work done, Sasha hadn’t made a move to switch her desk lamp on. Since everyone else was gone, she was sitting in the darkness by herself. The large glass windows up ahead afforded her a lovely view, and lights from the street and other buildings bled into the office. Sasha sat back in the chair, eyes trained towards the windows, when she felt a sudden crackling in the air.

Any normal person wouldn’t have noticed at all—but Sasha wasn’t quite normal. Just as she took a breath to wonder aloud, an explosion nearly sent her to the floor. Cars screeched to a halt and hooted, and then people started to scream. Sasha ran over to the window, face paling at what she saw below.

Electricity shot through the air, crackling and flitting like it was alive, and around it was unnatural swirls of wind and fire. As Sasha stared, she felt an odd burning sensation on her upper arm. She winced in pain and lifted her sleeve to inspect the spot, only to pale even further.

She had a large mark twirling up her skin, something very close to a lightning scar. And it was in the exact same spot that the stranger from earlier had brushed up against her. Sasha took a breath, and then she disappeared within the blink of an eye.

XxX

“Jesus fuck,” Ymir grumbled, tripping in her haste to pull the _extremely_ tight suit over her hips. Just as she managed to fix the last of her outfit, a figure materialized in the middle of the living room. Now, Ymir had experienced moments like that too often to be startled—unlike in the beginning, when Sasha would appear from nowhere, making Ymir either piss herself or scream and run the other way. “Took you long enough,” she growled.

Sasha hurried over and grabbed her own suit from where it hung in the hallway cupboard. “I was finishing work,” she explained.

“Did you see what happened?” Ymir asked, all traces of sarcasm and snark gone.

Sasha nodded. “Near my work. Ability users, I think.”

Ymir nodded. “While I could remark that you have eyes, I think we need to be serious here.”

Sasha rolled her eyes. “You, serious? As if.”

“Hey, I take offense to that.” Ymir did a few stretches, preparing herself for when Sasha would teleport them to the scene of the crime. “And you really shouldn’t –” The wind rushed out of her suddenly, and then they were standing in the street. Ymir swayed lightly, still not used to the awful feeling of teleporting. “Goddamnit warn me next time.”

Sasha rolled her eyes. “We don’t have the luxury.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ymir grumbled. They stopped bantering and hurried down the street, towards the city centre. There they found the culprits, but they paused in the darkness first to watch them. “Two females,” Ymir whispered over to Sasha. “Black haired one seems to be the walking lightning rod. Tiny blonde has the wind and fire. What are they doing?”

Sasha was squinting at them. “They’re just… destroying stuff, I think.”

Explosions rocked around them as the lightning user sent cars up in flame. The elemental user sent huge gusts of wind that shattered windows and sent people flying. The people in the area were desperately trying to escape. Ymir glanced at Sasha. “Any police?”

Sasha disappeared. Three seconds passed before she returned. “I went the perimeter. No police yet. But I think there’s a helicopter in the distance.”

Ymir sighed. “Alright, let’s stop them before the cops get here. They tend to make things complicated.”

“You can say that again.”

They stared at each other for a moment. Ymir took in a few deep, even breaths. Things like this did happen in their city, but usually a little farther away from them. They usually stopped weak monsters and stupid punks, not super villains. Sasha lightly took Ymir’s hand, and Ymir lifted a brow at her.

“Don’t be scared,” Sasha said gently. “Sasha is here to beam you out if you need it.”

Ymir laughed. “Sure thing, Pringles. Let’s go.”

They stepped out of the darkness and ran towards the source of the destruction. Ymir opened her mouth to shout, but felt her words dry out when she got a good look at the elemental user. She was… well, absolutely gorgeous. She lashed out with fire and water and wind with the most beautiful fury Ymir had ever seen. Her eyes danced with anger and her small form twirled around as she moved her arms to move her elements. Ymir was struck absolutely dumb. Likewise, Sasha stood still beside her, eyes wide as she stared at the lightning user. Ymir got a good look at her, too, and though she totally wasn’t Ymir’s type, she was still pretty attractive.

“Shit, we have to beat up hot girls,” Sasha whined softly.

Ymir snorted. “If they don’t kick our asses first.” She took a deep breath. Okay, they needed to do this. She ran forward, narrowly missing a huge chunk of the road as it hurtled through the road. “Hey! You guys can’t just come in here and start ripping shit up!” she finally yelled, garnering their attention. If Ymir and Sasha were struck dumb before, then they were intellectually obliterated when those eyes landed on them.

The lightning user jumped away, closer to the other one, almost as if she was protecting her. The elemental user stepped forward, eyeing them.

“You came here to stop us?” she asked tonelessly. Now that she was a little closer, Ymir noted that she looked pretty blank.

“Um, yeah.”

She nodded. “Then we will destroy you first.”

A huge crack of lightning pounded into the road right next to Ymir. She yelped and jumped away. Fuck. How were they going to do this? Sasha, in true Sasha fashion, wasted no time. She disappeared and then a second later tackled the lightning user to the ground.

“Go!” Sasha yelled. “Little Wind must be the leader!”

Ymir swallowed. It was now or never. Steeling herself, she shot forward. The elemental user sent a wave of fire her way, but with a swipe of her palm Ymir washed the flames away. The elemental user seemed surprised, and that gave Ymir the opening she needed. Holding her breath, she tackled the girl to the ground and held her there. Ymir opened her palm and used her ability to hold her firmly, though if the girl could use her ability with just her mind, Ymir was screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning I played a bit of Destiny before typing this. ;w; Also babe I did it, I wrote something :D

There was a brief moment of hesitation when Sasha charged the literal lightning rod, knocking into her at full speed and pinning her to the ground. The hesitance stemmed from her arm, the burning sensation flared, but she didn’t give herself time to falter. The destruction alone made Sasha want to bag and tag quickly, least a regular person get hurt.

However, she wasn’t prepared for Lightning Rod to flip Sasha flat on her back, knocking the air from her lungs.

“Nice trick you did there,” she said, pressing her weight against Sasha. “Flickering in and out like that, no one’s been able to take me by surprise. Not for a long time at least.”

“You know,” Sasha huffed, gritting her teeth at the woman on top of her, “most people don’t talk during this process.”

“What process would that be? Clearly any movement you try to make now will result in me electrocuting you.”

The smugness in the woman’s tone caused the defiance within Sasha to flare. Her face must have said as much because a jolt of electricity shot through her, and a cry lodged itself in Sasha’s throat.

“See? That should keep you still while Stormcaller does her thing.”

 _Stormcaller_ , Sasha questioned, ignoring the way her body tingled in discomfort. While it hurt like hell, she wasn’t about to lie back with some stranger atop her. Plus, she was really hungry and with her luck they would get to order something afterwards.

Exhaling slowly Sasha disappeared, surprising Thunder Bolt who ended up zapping the ground.

“If you liked that trick, then you’ll love this.” Sasha kicked her in the ribs, sending her skidding against the ground until her body halted near a lamp post, a ways from where Sasha stood. “Booya, score one for Nightstalker!”

“Nightstalker? What are you some pervy edge lord?” Thunder Snaps asked, looking rather unpleased with Sasha, pushing herself upright to stand. “Well?”

“I’m going to pretend you never said that,” Sasha huffed, readying her stance. She sent a smirk towards her opponent. “Anyways, what am I supposed to call you.” she hummed lowly. “Thunder Cake?”

 _Did I just say cake_ , Sasha paled, a wave of groans rumbling through her stomach. She was thankful that she kicked Thunder Babe over yonder.

“Thunder cake?” Thunder Babe repeated, voice toneless as if she wasn't amused by Sasha’s words. “Not quite, no,” she said after a moment, lightning emanating around her, giving off a purple glow. “They call me Voidwalker.”

Before Sasha got the chance to sass ‘Voidwalker’ a wave of lightning bolts hurled her way. She managed to dodge a second before impact, smirk locked in place. It seemed calling her thunder cake had irked her a little.

* * *

Ymir was struggling to hold the elemental user. For someone so little she struggled a great deal, giving Ymir a run for her money. While her grip was firm, she felt a strange pulse in the air. It caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand, and her skin to clam up.

Before Ymir knew it the elemental user exhaled, fire hitting her chest and shoulder, causing pain to surge through Ymir’s mind. She hadn’t accounted on that happening when she pinned her.

The fire even hit the junction between her neck and shoulder, and Ymir knew she had lost her control when she slumped forward. Her body locked up momentarily enough for the elemental user to push her off, and her body hit the ground with a thud.

“It’s rather rude of you to pin a girl like that.” The elemental user said matter-of-factly, her face mask blocking her eyes when Ymir glared up at her.

“What else was I supposed to do,” Ymir bit out, ignoring the smell of burnt skin and pain shooting through her body. “Risk you and dumbass Lightning McQueen causing more mayhem?” She pushed herself upright, waving her good arm. “I mean look at this fucking shit. People work here, and you’re fuckin’ causing an inconvenience for them.”

“You speak as if I should care,” the elemental user said, looking rather bored by Ymir’s words. “You’re not much of a fighter are you?” she questioned, the wind picking up around them. “If you are, you’re pretty lousy. Your friend seems to be keeping mine on her toes though, she looks like a challenge even.”

Ymir narrowed her eyes when she saw the elemental user's mouth twitch into a small smirk, and she wasn’t about to go down without a few punches. “Yeah? Tough shit there, pipsqueak. Your fight’s with me.” She took her stance then.

She knew her right arm would be useless, the healing already begun, but wouldn’t be finished in time for Ymir to wipe the charred skin away and for it to be good as new. Thankfully she trained for this, raising her left hand to taunt the elemental user further.

“Well? Scared to take on a woman who can only use one arm?” She chuckled, letting the taunt intertwine with her voice. “I mean it should be an advantage now with how fuckin’ short you are, kid.”

A burst of wind sent Ymir slamming against a parked car, denting the driver's side, and literally knocking the air from her lungs due to the shock.

 _Fuck,_ Ymir groaned, raising her hand in time to deflect the next burst of air. _That did the trick,_ she smirked until she went to move _. Shit this won’t feel nice in the morning._

She pushed her thoughts aside when a fireball was hurled at her, and she moved away from the car before impact. Getting hit with fire was an experience one should only feel once in their lifetime.

Ymir made a slight miscalculation on her movement when a burst of wind hit her leg, sending her to her knees. She grimaced when she felt the material rip against the pavement, scraping the skin of her kneecaps.

“Fuck,” Ymir swore, moving to stand, but ended up flat on her back. The elemental user had moved when Ymir fell, and now she sat atop Ymir.

“Like I said before,” the elemental user sighed, her fingers tracing Ymir’s chin. “You’re a lousy fighter.”

Words lodged themselves in Ymir’s throat. She hadn’t expected the elemental user to be _that_ close, leaning over her. Her eyes ended up drifting down, getting a nice view of ample cleavage.

 _Damn, I take back the kid taunt_. Ymir’s eyes widened and she felt the blush creeping up her neck. _Holy shit, wow_. She looked back up to the elemental user's masked face, taking in some of her pale complexion the mask couldn’t hide, and she wagered that her face made people swoon easily.

Ymir swallowed thickly when her eyes rested on the elemental user’s pretty pink lips.

She was definitely fucked. 

* * *

Sasha managed to redirect the lightning bolts to the ground whenever they were flung at her. She even found a time window between bolts and purple surges tossed her way.

While it was three seconds between attacks, Sasha knew she could make it. When a bolt of lightning came towards her, Sasha evaporated and reappeared behind Voidwalker. She slammed her fist against her shoulder, sending the woman forward, and reared her leg up kicking her in the side.

That’s when Sasha knew she fucked up.

Voidwalker grabbed Sasha by the leg, smirking when she looked back at her. “I’ve been waiting for you to get closer.”

Before she could resort a bout of electricity coursed through her leg, and then Sasha was thrown to the side. She landed on broken bits of glass, and she was sure a few were embedded into her side.

“That was an amateur mistake on your part,” Voidwalker said tonelessly, crossing her arms against her chest, looking unimpressed at Sasha. “Really, that punch stung a little. But to go and kick me? Definitely an easy opening.”

“What are you? Some fighting life coach?” Sasha asked, moving to stand. Her leg tingled, the sensation causing her muscles in her leg to twitch, and she puffed out a breath in irritation.

She moved her gaze when Voidwalker didn't answered her, noticing that Stormcaller sat atop Ymir, and Sasha’s jaw clenched.

Without thinking Sasha sent the lightning bolt that was flung at her towards Stormcaller with a flick of her wrist, evaporating the moment the bolt struck her. Which caused the little woman to slump off of Ymir, face planting into the pavement.

Sasha pulled Ymir up once she was beside her. They were both panting.

“So, we’re switching,” Sasha huffed, giving Ymir a ‘be strong’ look. “Lightning rod goes by Voidwalker. Before you ask, she told me after insulting my hero name. So like do your thang Striker, and kick her ass? As far as I know you can block her powers.” She moved her gaze to Stormcaller who began to move, and looked back at Ymir. “Okay?”

“Sure.” Ymir said thickly, giving Stormcaller a once over before looking back at Sasha. “Be quick.”

Sasha nodded her head, grabbing Ymir by the arm. “I’m flinging you this time, be ready.”

That was the only warning she gave Ymir before throwing Ymir into the air, teleporting her behind Voidwalker, and in a blue bright light Ymir slammed into the woman.

Sasha turned her attention towards the little ringleader. Standing by the feeling that Stormcaller was calling the shots out of the two.

A burst of wind caught her attention, and Sasha sidestepped the blast.

“That’s not nice you know,” Sasha said, fatiguing innocence. “You and Voidy over there don’t know how to fight without cheapshots.”

“You mean like you? You’re the one who flung the lightning at me!”

For a moment Sasha was surprised by the emotion behind Stormcaller’s voice, given that from what she saw of her and Voidwalker, the two seemed to be closed off emotionally. Merely getting a kick out of the destruction they’ve caused. Although Sasha knew she’d have to think on that later.

“What? That little ol’ bolt of lightning Voidwalker threw at me when I wasn’t looking? It hit you?” Sasha did her best ‘no way’ expression, thankful the mask and hood kept part of her face skewed, except for her mouth. Which was shaped like a nice looking ‘o’, she hoped at least.

“You’re more infuriating than your friend,” Stormcaller said snidely, throwing a fireball towards Sasha. “And now it’s your turn to burn!”

The fireball grew in size, causing Sasha’s stomach to drop, and a smirk to form on her lips. Surely this was something Stormcaller didn’t think through either.

Sasha evaporated before impact, appearing behind Stormcaller and knocking her out from behind. The little leader slumped forward, and would have fell if not for Sasha catching her.

She looked up to see Ymir in a similar position, except she pushed Voidwalker to the ground with a grimace.

Sasha heaved a sigh, carrying Stormcaller over to where Ymir stood, and dropped her next to Voidwalker.

 _I’ll tie them up in a moment,_ Sasha thought simply before looking at Ymir. _But first._

She raised her hand up to Ymir’s shoulder, softly prodding the skin. She drew her hand back when Ymir winced, “your healing?”

“Working, but fuckin’ slow. Whatcha-ma-call-it packs a punch, even with her powers blocked.”

Sasha hummed lowly, moving her hand over Ymir’s face. Her mask was cracked over her eyebrow, and Sasha was sure it was slit open. Her jaw was bruised too, and Sasha had the misfortune of thinking about a banana, causing an amused grin to shape.

“What’s so funny?” Ymir huffed, wincing when what looked like her trying to raise her eyebrow. “I still kicked some major ass.”

“Yeah, but you’re the one that looks like a bruised banana.” Sasha finally blurted, her stomach groaning loudly a second later.

“Shit neither of us ate anything,” Ymir laughed, her stomach rumbling in unison, which eased some of Sasha’s mortification. “Let’s bag ‘em up and drop ‘em off. We still got time to order take out, and I demand some cuddles during the rest of my healing.”

“Whatever you say big baby,” Sasha chuckled, wincing a little when she remembered the glass pieces in her side. “After you help remove the glass and patch me up.”

“Fine, fine. Who’s the baby n—Sasha where did Hottie and Muscles go?”

“Whaddya mean, they’re right here?” Sasha tilted her head at Ymir before looking down to see that they were in fact gone. Her heart froze.

“Shit, fuck! How did we lose them?” Ymir shouted, looking around the area they were in. “I’m sure I knocked that bitch out after she hit me in the back! How about Hottie, were you sure you knocked her out?”

“Quite positive,” Sasha bit out, glaring at Ymir. “Now’s not the time to freak out Ymir.”

But in truth Sasha was freaking out too. She was sure she knocked out Stormcaller, the way she slumped forward and was practically lifeless was enough indication for her. Then it hit her, almost like a bolt of lightning. “Voidwalker.”

“What?”

“Voidwalker. I think she can do more than just use lightning, I mean she made some weird purple energy blasts too.” Sasha explained, looking at Ymir wide eyed. “She’s in her peak too, given how she hadn’t tired between abilities usage, she could I mean…”

“Basically teleport herself and Hottie out if things got too heated?” Ymir questioned, looking at Sasha tiredly. “That’s gonna make them harder to catch, and fuckin’ annoying.”

“That’s true,” Sasha sighed, gently grabbing Ymir’s hand. “Let’s go home. There’s nothing we can do here or even begin to explain.”

“Right the whole 'operate in shadows' bull,” Ymir chuckled, giving Sasha’s hand a squeeze. “Who came up with—goddammit, Sasha! I said warn me next time you do that!” Ymir yelled at her, and Sasha chuckled when Ymir leaned against her fully.

“Why? I never get to surprise you otherwise,” Sasha teased, helping Ymir to the couch. “I’ll get the first aid kit. You order for us, and please not pizza again tonight.”

“Okay because you said that I’m ordering five large pizzas and you can’t have any,” Ymir grumbled, reaching for the phone.

Sasha merely shook her head, laughing before heading to the bathroom. Her thoughts wandered to the mystery woman and Voidwalker, and wondered why the soulmark on her arm stopped irritating her during the fight.

* * *

 While Sasha ran off to the bathroom Ymir ran her usable hand over the burn that wouldn't be there by the time her healing fully kicked in. It hurt like hell, but she wondered briefly why the sensation around her soulmark flared when it had long since dulled overtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hero/Villain names are subjugated to change. I'm not hella original on naming superheroes anyhow, so yeh. But overall I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Comments are welcomed here, and thank you for viewing. :'D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yas

Sometimes using her abilities made Ymir wake up with a hangover. Sasha pitied her greatly, but she knew exactly how she felt. Back when she had first matured into her power, Sasha had thrown up uncontrollably after each jump. It took years to finally get to a point where she could jump and not lose her footing _and_ her lunch immediately afterwards. Since Ymir was now so out of sorts, Sasha took it as her responsibility to aid her sick friend. She woke earlier than usual on Wednesday morning, and set about making breakfast for them. She poured a cup of strong, black coffee for Ymir and padded quietly into her room

The curtains were drawn shut and Ymir lay still in her bed, head hidden underneath her pillow. She was so still that Sasha took a moment to poke her side and made sure that she was alive. It didn’t garner a response, though. But Ymir’s skin was warm and that reassured Sasha enough.

“Coffee for my true love,” Sasha whispered softly, setting the mug down on the bedside table. “How do you feel?”

Ymir slowly pulled her head out from underneath her pillow, and cracked her eyes open. They were bloodshot and blurry, and when she sat up she winced and wobbled. “Like shit,” she croaked. “Haven’t had to block such a powerful ability before. My ass is thoroughly kicked.” She licked her lips and reached for the coffee. “Thanks for this, Sash’.”

Sasha smiled. “Anything for my bud. Breakfast is almost ready. Do you want it in bed or at the table?”

Ymir gingerly drank half the coffee before she responded, and luckily the caffeine seemed to bring a little life back into her eyes. “Table,” she groaned. “I can’t lay in bed all day. Shouldn’t you be at work though?”

“We’re working from home for the next week,” Sasha explained, still in a low voice. “The roads around the office are too damaged, no one can get to work. I was given another assignment. Can you guess what it was?”

Ymir squinted at her. “Prostitution?”

Sasha laughed. “No. Actually, Petra asked me to write up an article about what happened. She wants eyewitness accounts, police accounts, and pictures of the damage.”

Ymir hummed and drank the last of her coffee. “She unknowingly asked the best person for the job.”

Sasha flushed. “Aw, shucks.”

“I mean because you can teleport all over the place,” Ymir deadpanned. She cracked a grin. “Your skills are alright too, I suppose.”

Sasha laughed again but didn’t take to the insult, since it was a joke. “Eggs should be done by now,” she said. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

She left Ymir in her room and bounded into the kitchen. Moments later Ymir joined her, and together they quietly ate their food.

XxX

Hours later Sasha realized that they were both out of hot chocolate and marshmallows, and that in itself was the worst crime. When she was done wailing about it, she followed Ymir’s order and headed for the store. She locked their flat behind her and pulled her phone out, flitting through her emails. There was another one from Petra, giving her more instructions, but Sasha skipped over that one. Connie had sent one too, and in it he linked her to a vine titled ‘Cats vs Cucumbers’. Sasha stood outside of the door, snorting on her laughter. Ten or so minutes must have gone by. Sasha was roused from her amused YouTube scrolling when a truck pulled up in the parking lot and big, burly men climbed out, yelling at each other. She scrambled over to the railing to watch them, curious.

They started pulling boxes and furniture from the truck and carrying them up the stairs. Sasha guessed that someone new had moved in, so she put her phone away and finally headed down the stairs. She passed by the moving guys, having to flatten against the wall as they carried a long couch, and then she made it to the ground and slipped into the alleyway. Seconds later she materialized right beside the store of her desire, and stepped into the sunlight. She bought her items, thanked the cashier and hurried into the alleyway again to teleport back.

She must have only taken ten or so minutes, but they were still moving stuff when she made it to the fifth floor. The men looked tired and smelt of sweat, making Sasha wrinkle her nose in disgust. She walked as far away from them as possible, going so far as almost leaning over the railing. There was no fear of falling for her, since she could just teleport just above her bed and land on the mattress. Perks of her ability.

“Just put those down there, thanks,” a voice spoke up, feminine and attractive. Sasha passed by the flat right next to the one she shared with Ymir, and found that the new tenants were her new neighbours too. Curiously, she peeked into the flat and felt her heart thud hard in her chest.

A pale, black hared woman stood just inside, indicating with a pointed finger where they could place some of the boxes. She was dressed in shorts and a tank top, showing the firm lines of her biceps and shoulders, and even the slight press of abs against her shirt. Sasha stared her form up and down, and froze when the woman turned and caught her staring. Dark grey eyes regarded her suspiciously, a black brow raised.

“Totally not creeping,” Sasha blurted suddenly, waving. “Was totally not super curious.”

The woman’s eyebrows crept higher. “Oh?” She gave one more instruction and then headed towards the doorway. Sasha found that her feet wouldn’t move, and as much as she wanted to escape that burning gaze by teleporting, she wasn’t quite sure her new neighbour would appreciate it.

“Do you live around here?” the woman asked.

Sasha nodded vigorously like the idiot she was. Her hand started shaking violently, but she hid it behind her back. It was a by-product of her nerves affecting her ability. Her body desperately wanted to disappear, but her mind fought against it.

“Next door actually,” Sasha answered unsteadily.

“Ah, so we’ll be neighbours from today. My name is Mikasa Ackerman. It’s nice to meet you.”

She held her hand out. Sasha stared at it dumbly for a second before she realized that she was in fact expected to shake it, so she forced her shaking to stop and reached out to grasp Mikasa’s hand. When their skin touched, Sasha’s soulmark went ablaze and she dropped Mikasa’s hand, hissing.

“Sasha,” she bit out. “Sasha Braus.”

Mikasa eyed her worriedly. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, fine. Just… sore arm.” She waved the arm, grinning.

Mikasa rubbed at her hip, nodding. “Alright. Sasha, it was nice meeting you. I’m sorry if the movers are causing you any hassles.”

Sasha smiled. “Nah, we’ll be fine. Good luck moving in. I’m just gonna…” she indicated her door. “Get back. I have a sick roommate waiting for me.”

Mikasa smiled as well. The sight of it took Sasha’s breath away. “Yeah, I have a roommate waiting too.”

“Mikasa, where are you?” a voice called from within the flat.

Mikasa sighed. Sasha chuckled and waved, and then she hurried inside to tell Ymir.

She might have just met her fated one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it, and comments are welcomed here. :'D


End file.
